Dimension Jumper
by TheGoldenDragwolf
Summary: Alora Due Lane was a normal girl; she had little friends and average grades. One day her life changes when she "falls" in a portal and wakes up in Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.
1. Chapter 1: Life of Alora Due Lane

_Thinking_

 **Reading**

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"SMASH!"

The 16-year-old, Alora slammed her fist into the alarm clock, as it awoke her from her peaceful slumber. She pulled the covers over her head, closed her brown eyes then turned around. _I don't what to get up_. After about 3 minutes the teen throw her covers off her bed. _Another day at school, at least in three month the GCSE Exams will be over_. She got out of bed then went downstairs.

Once in the kitchen she pulled out a box of corn flakes before pouring it in a bowl then adding milk and sugar. As Alora eat her breakfast she planned her study plan for when she got home. First, she will study geography then Computing science. Once she finished her breakfast she put the red bowl in the basin then drank a glass of water.

Alora than washed, put on her school uniform and tamed her long brown hair. She then grabs her phone, after scrolling though YouTube she watches an episode of Film Theory. Once the video is over she checks the time.

 **8:15**

 _Time to walk to school._

After saying goodbye to her Mum, Alora heads to school.

First period: Science, Normal

Second Period: English, Boring

Third Period: Citizenship, Hell

During third period, there was a supply teacher. _Why am I not surprised. It is bad enough this lesson is pointless and a waste of time, the teacher doesn't even bother to show up half the time._ As usual most of the class didn't do the work, this wouldn't bother Alora if it wasn't for the blonde which had sat behind her. This girl known as Catherin decided to kick the back of Alora's chair and try to get her attention. She ignored her until Catherin decided to throwed her pencil case at Alora's head. Unable to hold her frustration any longer Alora shouted.

"You crazy B****, what is wrong with you"

After the sudden outburst Alora walked out of the classroom, then reported Catherin to Student Support. Then carried on with her day.

Forth Period: Math, Normal

Lunch: Better

Fifth Period: Food, Alright

* * *

Once Alora got home, her Mum had her annoyed face on.

"What happed today, Alora?" her mum asked although it sounded more like an order

 _Shit. She knows what happen well there goes any plans I had I better tell her what happen, but if I admit to swearing she will be very, very mad_.

"I shouted at Catherin for throwing a pencil case at me" Alora muttered lowly.

"What Else" she spat out.

"I left the classroom to report her behaviour" she spoke truthfully.

"Did You swear?"

 _Keep calm, you can do this_.

"No, I didn't Catherin is just lying to cover her own back" She lied, keeping her voice as calm as possible,

"Your lying, go to your room and no TV until you tell me the truth. Did. You. Swear?" Alora's Mum sounding quite annoyed now.

 _Well there is no point in lying anymore_.

"Yes, but only because see was annoying me thought the lesson" she replied

"You Can't do that Alora, it is immature"

"I know but I couldn't help it" Alora reasoned

"That's not an excuse, I know you can do better"

"Do _Better_ , I am constantly trying my best but it is never. Never good enough for you, you clam to know me but you don't know my interests and the struggles I go through each day. If you knew me you wouldn't put me down each time I was happy or got a result which you didn't view as perfect" Alora is in tears at this point "Why can't you support me and at least attempt to cheer me up" _I can't Do this anymore_

Without another world Alora rushed upstairs to her fortress of solitude; her bedroom.

After crying in her pillow for what seemed like an hour, Alora raised her head then went on her phone. She began read books on . After finishing one of the many books in her library she went down stairs and ate her dinner silently before going back to bed and watching original videos and leaked shows on YouTube. By the time she was finished it was 11pm.

 _I wish I could go to another world, there will be less responsibilities and I can be who I want to be_.

* * *

In Alora's Dream

 _I was in a black abyss there was nothing except black, it's not that I don't like the colour black but I couldn't help but felt like there was something sinister watching me. Suddenly two glowing eyes appear in front of me._

"Hello Alora Due Lane" a dark and raspy voice spoke. _How did this creature know my name! I kept my calm and continued to listen to the eyes?_ "You may be wondering why you are here, Correct?"

Alora nodded

"I came to other you a chance to go to a new world like you always wanted. How about it?" it stated. _No way I must be a joke, there is no way I can go to another world. Well this is a dream._

"Oh, _can_ you actually, send me to a new world. What do you get out of it?" it only chuckled in response. A shiver goes down her spine _Why is it laughing?_

"Yes, I can as for what I get, well let's just say _Entertainment_ " it responded after a minute.

 _Did this thing think I was stupid, that sounded so off_ " _Sure_ I except a deal of a complete strange in return for an unknown price" I replied sarcastically.

"Great! then it's a deal" it explained.

 _Wait what I didn't agree._ But before Alora could reply the creature snapped it's fingers.

* * *

Alora darted up and breathed heavily. _It was just a dream._ She gazed at her alarm clock.

 **7:20**

 _Better get ready for school, lucky me_

Alora got ready for school and left without saying a word. Her day at school as normal, a few people bought up yesterday's events.

"What a freak", "She's crazy" were some of the thing Alora heard people specking about. Unfortunately, she didn't have her close friend Kate to cheer her up, as she moved away last week.

When Alora got home she went straight to her room, there in the centre of the room was a swirling portal. It had the colours of pink, blue and gold.

Alora started at it. _Should I go though, it could take me to deadly world. However, it is a chance to start over._ She took one step closer. _Well it will be better than this stupid world_. Without a second though she dived into the portal.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Hello Storm here thank you for following the dimensional journey of Alora. SVTFOE will be the first dimension she will visit, later she will visit other fandoms like Marvel and Gravity Falls.

Please Note that Alora's Mum cares about her and want the best for her. Alora's knows this but forgets as she is going though a stressful time

~ Storm out


	2. Chapter 2: I'm In A Cartoon?

_Thinking_

 **Reading**

* * *

 _Ow my head. Wait,_ _where am I?_ Alora looked around her. _A forest?_ getting up she walked to the edge of the clearing. _Well it wouldn't hurt to look around._

After 10 minutes she came to the edge of the forest. At the edge, there was a small town. Alora looked up at the sky, the sun was already in the centre of the sky indicating it was midday. _How long was I out, and how did I get here?_ Then it hit Alora like a ton of bricks. _Right, that portal._

After roaming around the town for a while, Alora noticed the sun had already begun to set. _It's getting dark better find some shelter_. _I could knock at one of these doors… but they probably wouldn't let me in any way. Well I guess I can use my scout experience to build a shelter._

It took Alora about 4 hours, but she had managed to build a half decent shelter. It was triangular and the make shift roof was covered with leaves, and the inside was just big enough to fit one-person ling down.

Alora looked up from her work to meet with the stars and moon.

 _It's dark already well better get some sleep._

* * *

Alora woke up to the sound of birds chirping. _What time is it?_ Alora crawled out of her shelter. _What should I do? I guess I can have a better look around this forest. Mabey, I might find something interesting._

The forest was like every other forest. _This forest isn't as interesting I hoped it would be. At lest I found several black berry bushes and apples trees._ Eating an apple, Alora headed back to camp while collecting fire wood. When she got back she placed wood in a pile and began to improve her shelter.

It was around three and the shelter is now more comfortable, it had dry leaves and plants acting as a mattress and as big enough to sit down in. _Better, still bad but better._ Alora was about to head to the town when a pair of squirrels ran into her shelter.

"Hey!" Alora shouted, the squirrels poked their heads out the shelter before almost teasingly bobbing them back down _. Mabey, I should have built it in the trees, so I don't have to worry about creatures getting in. But that would require rope._

After uselessly trying to get the squirrels to leave, Alora heads back to the small town. Alora stopped in her tracks. A pair of footsteps were running towards the forest. _Who is that?_ Curiosity got the better of her and Alora peeked though the tree line.

There was a girl in her teens, she had short dark blue hair, wore brown beany, blue jacket and a light-yellow skirt with brown boots. _Why does she look familiar? No, it couldn't be. Janna? Then that means I'm in Star vs The Forces Of Evil!_

"When did this camp get here, probably Oscar Greason" Janna's voice broke Alora out of her thoughts.

After taking a deep breath Janna began heading to the camp. _I can do this, I better pretend I don't know her, or she might think I'm a stalker or something._

"It's mine actually" Alora responded as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Cool" Janna replied, "So, who are you any ways?"

"Alora, Alora Lane. And you"

"Janna, Janna Ordonia. So, do you mind if I hang her"

 _Did she just ask to hang out? Should I let her, I'm not exactly the most social person… but compony won't hurt._

"Sure, but watch out for my shelter a couple of squirrels snuck in there, and won't leave".

* * *

Both girls were lying down staring at the sky, talking about hobbies, interests and creepypastas.

"Hey, Alora. Where are you from?"

"What?" The question took Alora of guard

"Ya know, where you come from?" Janna questioned

"Well..." _I couldn't tell her I'm from another world where she's a cartoon!_ "England?" Alora stated.

"England? How did you get here? You rich?" Janna quizzed siting up and grinning.

"N-No! I just got bored and left" Alora stuttered _I need to come up with an excuse, but I don't want to lie and it to back fire on me later on_.

"You got bored. Then how did you get here?"

 _She's not goanna leave this. O well here goes knowing._ Clearing her throat "I have my ways. Plus, it's a secret. Maybe I will tell you one day"

"Sure thing, Miss Mystery" Janna scoffed "Hay, want to head to town?"

* * *

It was now 4:30 according to the town clock and both girls were walking down the streets of Eco Creek. Alora was looking at each shop. _I need to get some rope for my shelter and maybe a journal to record my finding. It may help me remember key details._

"Janna. I'm just goon get some rope and a journal. Ok."

"Fine"

Alora entered a small shop which sold a collection of items, she gazed at each item while she walked down the aisles.

Biscuits. _No_

Chocolate, _good but_ not _what I need_

Axe, _Useful but no_

Journal, _Bingo_

After searching in the store Alora had gathered journal, pens and rope.

"You got everything?" Janna asked while she at an apple.

"Yes, let's go pay"

As Alora was heading to the counter, she realized something. _I don't have money_. Bending towards Janna she lowered her voice.

"I forgot my money how am I going to pay for it?"

A smirk played on Janna's face. _This is going to be interesting_. "I've got an idea when you see a chance run to your camp. I've got this" she whispered

 _I wonder what she's going to do._ Before Alora could ask Janna had climbed on top of a fruit stand. Holding a banana, she yelled "It's peanut butter Janna time!"

Several people gathered around Janna, Alora glanced at the counter. _He's distracted, here's my chance._ With that Alora darted out the store ant to her camp.

* * *

Alora had built the flour of her tree house, when she haired the familiar footsteps.

"Janna! That was awesome thanks a ton"

"No problem" replied Janna "So you are moving the shelter up. Cool"

"So, did you get into any trouble?" she asked almost nervously

"Nope, I ran out before security got me" Janna smirked. "Hay what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not sure, properly working on my shelter I guess"

"Remember when you told me you can do stuff on computers"

"You mean coding and stuff like that why?"

"I've got a plan, and I need your help"

Climbing down the tree Alora walked over to Janna here she whispered her plan.

* * *

It was three hours later, and Janna had returned home and Alora was writing in her journal.

 **Dimension Jumper's Guide**

 **Entry 1**

 **It's been a long three days and I have made a deal with a mysterious creature and woke up in a cartoon. I have meet and befriended Janna Ordonia, stole from a store and agreed to help Janna with a prank tomorrow.**

 **I wonder what was that creature and what IT wanted, how dimension travel is possible and do other fictional shows exist. Well I guess I will have to wait and find out. Who knows one day I might have tea with Bill Cipher, if he exists.**

Alora closed her journal and stared at the stars above before going to sleep. In the first time in a while Alora looked forward to the next day

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

I will try to update this at least once a month

Shout out to my first followers **PC Unicorn** and **xxxsugarxfitxx**

~ Storm Out


	3. Chapter 3: Mischief And Madness

_Thinking_

 **Reading**

* * *

It early morning, sun shining, and the birds were singing in air. Alora was currently editing the voice con, bead of sweat on her brow as she hacked her way into the system. As Janna distracted the principle Skeeves. _Come on. Come on. Work with me you stupid machine._

"Ping"

 **Access Granted**

 _Finally_

Going into the settings, she raised the pitch editor to a high squeaky setting. Logging of and bobbing her head out the door she gave Janna the thumbs up before exiting the office though a window.

 _Well that as stressful what should I do know. Maybe I can get into this school as an exchange student like Star did. Thinking about it haven't seen any sign of the blonde princess maybe I have arrived before her. Anyway, how to get excepted…_

"So, did you do it?" inquired Janna

"Yep, it is done" answered Alora, "Say, Janna. Do you think I'll be able to get into your school you know as an exchange student?"

"Probably. But you'll need to get your parents" _Shoot_ "Hay, I have an Idea I could totally pretend to be your mum. And you could make a voice editing software to make it even more convincing. But If you do get accepted you would be in a high year"

"I know, but may as well I have nothing better to do" replied Alora

"Ring"

"You better go to class I'll wait outside a window or something, so I can see the outcome of our prank"

"OK. See You later, miss Mystery" Janna waved goodbye as she ran into class.

Alora climb up a nearby tree and waited.

* * *

"Whoosh"

Suddenly a portal opens, a carriage carried out by two manticores follows. _Wait manticore pulled carriage, that means._

 _I'm in the first episode._

Alora watched the carriage fly down. _Maybe I should greet Star as she comes out._ Getting out the tree, Alora headed to the entrance.

Out steeped Queen Butterfly followed by the king then Star.

"Hello and welcome to Echo Creek Academy. I will be your guide to the hea-*cough* Principle office" _Whops almost said headmaster. Not by fault I'm British_

Queen Butterfly kept a formal face "Very well shows the way"

Alora lead the royal down the hall ways until she reached the principal's office.

"Here it is" She announced. _Well better get back I don't want to miss the voice con 'Malfunction'_

"Thank you, see Star it not that hard to be polite. Oh, by the way what is your…" Queen butterfly turns around but Alora has already ran down the hall way "name?"

"You were saying" Star teased

* * *

"Marco Diaz, to the principal's office. Marco Diaz to the principal's office" the voice on the voice con was high pitch girly voice.

The class burst with laughter

"Man, who messed with the Voice con" one student spoke

Janna shrugs "I don't Know" exchange an amused look with her partner in time.

Marco clears his throat and similes. "Oooooh... looks like someone's in trouble. So, I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now". Macro exclaimed gleefully before leaning in the front desk "Do I need a hall pass?" _Oh the irony, sweet, sweet irony._

"Would you just go already?!" exclaimed his teacher. _Rude Much_

Marco then slowly shuffles out the room.

* * *

Alora had just snuck in to the hall way and as discussing the voice con prank with Janna. When a monstrous butterfly flu past, picking up a student and flying away as students screamed in terror.

"Oops. Heh. I thought you wanted a little _danger_." Star growls at the end

 _Oh no here it comes_

Marco looks at her suspiciously before asking "Who are you?"

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension" Star explained while making a rainbow with various creatures around her. It then set on fire and the creatures ran in different directions. _Star you need to learn to control your magic. Sure the 'fire rainbow' is cool but you may hurt someone._

"Well, that brings us to the end of our tour." Marco claps "I'm going home now." He stated before speeding off.

Star waves goodbye, "Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow! Bye! Bye, new friend! See you later!" Star turns around. And her eyes lock with Alora. Star approaches like a panther

"Hay, you're the girl from earlier, My Names Star, yours?"

Janna and Alora exchanged a look.

"Well I better go see you later. Alora"

"Wait don't-" before she could finish her sentence Janna was gone "go."

"Alora that a cute name" Star edges closer. _Too close. Too close_

Alora steeps back "I guess so you're from another dimension uh"

Star nudges Alora "How did you know that!"

"Well, it's hard to miss a fire rainbow"

"Wait a minute, that principle said there was no girl of your description in this school. Wait are you a ghost!"

 _Shoot the queen must have asked about me oh well_

"No. No, I'm not a ghost, he just doesn't know I exist"

"Cool" Star says

"Ermm. Sorry about this, Star but I must get going. See you tomorrow"

"Okay Bye!" Star waves good bye as Alora calmly walk away until she is out of Stars' site, then runs 'home'.

* * *

It was 8pm and Alora had added a roof to her tree house and added a rope lander

 **Dimension Jumper's Guide**

 **Entry 2**

 **Today has been quit event full I rigged a voice con and meet the one and only Star Butterfly. She was as expected full of energy. I remember watching the show and finding Star attitude uplifting. Speaking about the show I only watched up to episode 15 of the third season.**

 **I left my dimension on the 6** **th** **March, it has been 4 days so in my dimension it should be the 10** **th** **. Unless time works differently.**

 **I wonder if I will be able to get into the academy. Well let's hope lucks on my side**

With that Alora welcomed into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I was sent lots of home work and had to revise for a test.

So, what do you think.

Thank you

xxsugarxxfitxx

Gamelover41592

Zecran

yukicarr

Aireagle 92

For following my story

~ Storm Out


	4. Chapter 4: Trees and Magic

**Reading**

 _Thinking_

* * *

Alora's Dream

A light shone on Alora. Getting up she noticed she was in some sort of orchard. _What, these trees are_ _definitely not normal. Did I jump dimensions again? But I didn't see the portal._

The trees had a light blue bark, and leaves with a mix of purple, pink and blue. On the branches appeared to have glowing colourful orbs. Even the ground was abnormal as it was covered in crystal coloured grass. _What is this place_.

Walking up to the tree she noticed that the orbs hand some sort of images flashing. In the images was her camp site, bringing her fingers closer to the image, it changed to inside of Marco's house. Shocked she put the orb down and inspected another. This one had similar image, but the characters appeared to be gender bent.

Suddenly the ground shock, and the landscape shattered. _What's happening!_ Was Alora's last thought before she falls in the darkness.

Fbtl qn sedc fbp umbmefmza

* * *

Darkness. Thick, black darkness is all Alora could see. _Where am I._

"Hello, Alora welcome back." the dark raspy voice spoke while two red pacing eyes appeared in front of Alora. _Not that creature._ "Enjoying yourself?"

"What do you want" Alora spoke annoyed.

"Just seeing how you are doing. I know you have questions, so ask me as you wish. But, I won't tell you everything. What's the fun in that" chuckled the beast.

"Okay, what was that orchard I was just in?"

"Oh, what is called the multiverse forest. Each tree represents a new universe. And the fruits that grow on it represent different variations, parallel worlds or AUs to simplify. Not that many people have seen it" it answered.

"Next question, why did you put me in this universe. And not a more deadly one?"

"Who says, this is the only world I will be sending you too" it chuckled.

"Wait you are gong to send me to another universe! When?" she yelled surprised.

"Whenever I'm board of you in this one" it responded nonchalantly.

Taking a deep breath "Okay, does time work differently in different dimensions?"

"Yes"

 _Ok so that could mean only a second or even 50 years have passed in my world._

 _Time for the last question. Time to find out what this thing is._

"One more question. Who and what are you?" Alora demanded.

"Ah, I had a feeling you would ask me that. As though who I am, you can just call me Arcane. As for what I am let's just say a lost spirit" _Of Course, it would be vague. And what does it mean by lost spirt_. But before Alora could ask what it meant by lost spirt. There was a clapping sound "Well look at the time. It time for you to wake up". Then a bright light shone…

* * *

Normal 

"Wait what do you mean…" Alora yelled but stopped as she realized see was in her shelter. _Just a dream_.

Stretching, Alora climbed down and went to hunt for breakfast, a bunch of berries and an apple. _I need to find a better solution then scavenging for food in the woods, maybe I should get a job._

After her make shift breakfast Alora, travelled into town to meet up with Janna.

"Hey, Janna. So how are we going to get me into Echo Creek Academy" Alora asked "I suggest we forge a letter from my Mum stating that I have moved to Echo Creek for a second change, but she had to stay in England"

"Sound like a plan. But we need a reason why your mum couldn't come. How about she as a job which requires her to travel a lot" she suggested.

"Then it's a plan"

* * *

After an hour Alora and Janna created the what they hoped to be a believable note from Alora's mother, as well as a fake school report. Alora sat in the principal's office as he read the note. _Please Work._

 **Dear E. Skeeves**

 **I am writing in hopes that you will accept my daughter Alora Due Lane, into your academy. As I have a very busy job which requires me to travel, I will be unable to see you in person.**

 **She is a talented young individual, with her best skills in Computing and Science, but her English could use with some work.**

 **By staying in Echo Creek, Alora could settle down in one place and focus on her studies, and maybe make some friends.**

 **I will be very grateful if you were to accept her.**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **Jackie Lane**

"So, your Mother has a busy Job?" Skeeves questioned as he leaned over his desk. _Does he believe it. I added the busy part, so he wouldn't get suspicious of her absence_

"Yes, she does. But she doesn't have much time to spend with me because of it" Alora looked down and grabbed her arm to make her look more convincing.

"How much?"

"Pardon" responded Alora.

"How much does she make?" _Shit didn't think that though let's say…_

"About £45 a week, I think?" _That doesn't sound right_.

"Great. Well after looking over the letter. I will consider welcoming you to the academy. I just need to check your records" _Shoot I don't have a record. If the government gets involved I will run. I should have thought that part though._ "Strange I can't find your record. But I guess it must have been miss-placed since you have travelled school to school a lot. Welcome to Echo Creek Academy"

"RING" _Lunch time_.

"So, it worked" Janna asked.

"Yep, I'm an official student" she replied "But, I've got a bad feeling about the absence of my records, that could get me or us into trouble. *Sigh* I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it" Alora reasoned before eating her lunch. _Finally, cooked meal that wasn't cooked on a fire_.

"HEY! Alora" _Star_

"Erm, Hi. Star how's your day been?"

"Good, thank you. So, how you are doing" the blonde asked bouncing up and down.

"Fine, actually. I have just been accepted into the school"

"Star wait" Marco panted as he ran towards us.

"Come on, Marco. I just saying hello"

"Wait, I haven't seen you before. Who are you"

"Sorry the name's Alora, Alora Lane. You must be Marco"

Marco gasped "How did you know my name?"

"Your friend Star, called it to you yesterday"

"Okay, sorry. So, where you're staying"

"Oh, Erm…" _should I tell him_.

Before Alora could answer Janna spoke up. "In the woods"

"Oo, Can I see" Star asked nudging Alora shoulder. _Personal Space please._

* * *

It was after school and Alora had gave in in Star's pleas and went to show her, her shelter.

"So, I built it myself what do you think"

"You stay there, it seems little dangers" Marco commented.

"Well, it's the best I could do. What do you think Star?"

"Well, it looks good, but it could use a little upgrade" Star brought out her wand. "Super Flame castle" With that Alora shelter burst in to flames.

"My Shelter!" Alora cried out. _Star, Why? I knew this was a bad idea_.

"Ooops, Sorry. Let me try that again" raising her wand Star yelled another spell "Super Glitter blast" A bright light shone.

In the place of the flaming shelter was what appeared to be a castle crossed with a tree house.

"Wow, That amazing. Thank you, Star" Alora complimented in awe. _I take it back maybe it was a good idea to bring Star_.

"No problem. Friend" Star spoke with thumbs up "Well, see you later. Marco goanna show me some 'nachos'" _That means Pony heads coming tonight_.

"Hey, Star" Alora asked scratching her head "could I come"

"I see why not" Star agreed.

"I'm not sure, Star" Marco said uncertainty.

"It'll be fine. I promise, right Alora"

"Yes, I promise to behave"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait

Thank you to

Gamelover41592

Mr. Dr. Professor Gamer

PhantomTruth

aireagle92

lucero1142

nemikconi new sora

xxsugarxxfitxx

yukicarr

zecran

for following my story and wait for this update

~ Storm Out


End file.
